Spearow
/ |ndexprev=Raticate |ndexnext=Fearow |evointo=Fearow |gen=Generation I |species=Tiny Bird Pokémon |egg1=Flying |body=09 |type=Normal |type2=Flying |metheight=0.3 m |imheight=1'00" |metweight=2.0 kg |imweight=4.4 lbs. |ability=Keen Eye |dw=Sniper |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= |dexevolution = 021}} Spearow (Japanese: オニスズメ Onisuzume) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Spearow are an avian species of Pokémon characterized by its short stature, brown body, and pale red wings. Its underbelly is beige while possessing a dark brown plumage on its head. Spearow's rear is black and its tail feathers are a shade of brown. Like all birds, it is equipped with talons used for manipulating objects or self-defense. Natural abilities They are noted for being frail, for which they make up for with their "Mirror Move" ability. Eggs laid by Spearow are known to be prey for hungry Ekans, which are known to be able to swallow them whole. Behavior Spearow prey on insects, and sometimes Sunkern, in grassy areas by flushing them out with their stubby wings, and plucking at them with their beaks. Spearow are very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. This cry serves to scare away predators and to keep in touch with other Spearow, though the latter is reserved as an alarm to its kind. Evolution Spearow evolves into Fearow at level 20. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Secret Power'|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Chatot|—|100|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} , Noctowl , Chatot|50|100|10|Normal|Special|Cute|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime In the very first episode of the animated series, protagonist Ash Ketchum attempts to capture a Spearow right outside his hometown, without Pikachu's help; however, he only angers the Pokémon by hurling a pebble at it. Spearow calls out to its large flock, which pursue Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu eventually disperses the flock with a massive lightning attack, upon witnessing Ash's willingness to sacrifice his safety for Pikachu's. Ash deals with the flock once more when he returns to Pallet Town, and realizes that the Fearow leading the flock is the Spearow he had previously tried to capture. The flock reappears in several flashbacks during Ash's journey. Manga Professor Oak had a Spearow in the Pokémon Adventures manga. He used it against Green in their Pokémon League battle. It later evolved into Fearow. Gallery 021Spearow_OS_anime.png 021Spearow_OS_anime_2.png 021Spearow_AG_anime.png 021Spearow_Dream.png 021Spearow_Pokemon_Stadium.png 021Spearow_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 021Spearow Pokémon HOME.png Spearow-GO.png Spearow GO Shiny.png SpearowSprite.png Trivia = Names in other languages * English: "Spearow" is derived from the weapon, "Spear" and "Sparrow." * Japanese: オニスズメ (onisuzume in Romaji) from the Japanese words Oni (鬼) and Suzume (雀) which means sparrow. uk:Спіроу Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon de:Habitak fr:Piafabec pl:Spearow